THE LEGEND OF SCOTT
by baby.rap
Summary: [read prequel confessions of a quidditch captain] The story of Scott Wood and the troubles he goes through as a hormonal teenager.


**So to understand this story, go back and read Confessions of a Quidditch Captain.**

**Chapter01 (14 years Later, I guess... so Scott's 15) **

_Scott's POV!_

"SHIT!" I shouted when I stubbed my foot on the corner of the wall.

"Scott, don't use that language and check your luggage!" mom snapped.

"Christina, babe?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"You guys are so gross," I muttered when I walked into the living room. Dad ruffled my brown hair - which he knows I hate - and sat down at the kitchen table where mom was serving breakfast.

"I'm going to be a little late coming home tonight, okay, _baby_?" dad continued, laying it down real good on the 'baby' part, just to make me feel more uncomfortable than I already was.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, shit. Sc -"

"Oh, mom, don't use that language!" I scolded, mocking her. She flapped a hand at me and got my shoulder. "Child abuse." Mom laughed at me and kissed me on the cheek. The door flew open and in walked Uncle Marcus with his son - and my bestest friend EVER - Bradley.

"Braddie!" I exclaimed and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Hey, Scott."

"I haven't seen you in so long. What's it been, two days?" I asked and brought him to the living room.

"I know, eh? What's been going on?" Brad questioned and flopped down on the couch.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to get back in Hogwarts, though. I really missed Sara." Ah, Sara Gauntlet. One of my best friends and future wife. ...But she doesn't know it yet. Soon she'll find out that she's madly in love with me. Really soon.

"Yes, and I'm sure Sara's missed you, too," Brad said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I muttered and went to double-check everything in my trunk.

"Bella, Lynne and Chantel are arriving soon," Brad told me. Lynne was Uncle Charlie's daughter. I, for one, found her a tad bit annoying. Chantel was Lynne's younger sister who was starting her first year at Hogwarts today.

"And there they are!" dad bellowed and practically tackled Uncle Charlie to the ground.

"Hey, boys," Bella greeted, kissing me and Brad on the top of our heads.

"Hey, Bella," I said then looked to the doorway. "Lynne, you can come in, you know." She walked in and I began to stare. She... oh, wow. Her red hair was now really long, down to to the middle of her back. Her hair used to be bright red, like flames of a fire. Now it was the bold color of rusted copper.She was filled out a _lot_ more in the upper region of her body and -holy shit, do I find Lynne Weasley hot?

"HI!" Chantel screamed in my ear.

"Oh my GOD!"

"Hi Scottie!" she giggled. Lynne glanced at me, then continued her conversation of Prefectism with Brad. Yeah, I'll bet she's got her own religion due to being a Prefect. Prefectism, pfft. I ignored Chantel's questions about Hogwarts and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"She's got a crush on you, you know." I spun around and saw Lynne standing at the doorframe.

"Who, Chantel?"

"No, your mother," Lynne said sarcastically. "She doesn't stop talking about you." I laughed and shook my head then returned to making my sandwich.

"Wow, I'm nice to her for one day and she goes all swoony. Hey, Lynne... you, uh... look different."

"Yeah. I know," she said with a small smile. Whoa, she got her teeth fixed.

"Congrats on Prefect, by the way," I told her and took a bite of my sandwich. "I take it that you and Brad have a meeting first thing on the train?"

"Yeah," she said with a small sigh.

"Your dad's not here?"

"No." And she left. Our conversations were always like that, either she initiated it and I gave one-word answers, or vice-versa. Brad was better at talking with her than I was.

"Scott, come out here," dad commanded. He commands a lot. I brought my ham sandwich with me and took another big bite.

"What's up?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Chantel lectured me. Lynne rolled her eyes and nudged her sister. Me, being the immature idiot I am, opened my mouth for Chantel. She squealed and looked away, then Brad hit me.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," Brad replied and crossed his arms. Brad had this strange black-with-blue-tint natural hair, unlike me, who had the oh-so-unique color of brown. His eyes were soft and blue, like his mom's, unlike my eyes which were apparently a 'dark chocolate'. He got his height – six foot two – from his dad, whereas I stood at a short five foot nine, courtesy of _both_ my parents. Nevertheless, I got the position of Quidditch Captain. In your fucking face, BRADLEY PERCIVAL FLINT.

"Scott, you have everything, right?" dad asked me. I nodded my head and offered the other half of my sandwich to Brad. He took it and shoved it into his mouth. Pig.

"I'm pretty sure, but then I can't find my Lightning Rod Four Thou…" And that's all I had to say before dad blew up on me.

"What do you mean you can't find it? I LAID IT ON YOUR DRESSER THIS MORNING! YOU CANNOT DO THIS, NOT WHEN YOU'RE TEAM CAPTAIN THIS YEAR! I will NOT have you make a foo –"

"Dad."

"-l of yourself this year! YOU WILL –"

"Dad, I was…"

"-WIN THE-"

"I was _kidding_!"

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" dad screamed.

"There, there, Oliver, he meant no harm." Uncle Marcus patted dad's back in a joking manner.

"Shut up, Red-Shit," dad retorted. "Your middle name sucks."

"Go to hell, Wood. Okay, should we head to the station now? It's 10:30," Uncle Marcus said, checking his Rolex.

"Yeah, let's go already. Sofia is already at the station," Bella said, looking at her nails. Sofia was Bella's, Chantel's and Lynne's cousin. I've known them all my life and I still have no idea how many relatives they have.

"Christina, ready to go?" dad asked, calling up the stairs. My mom's voice was muffled, but my dad heard the 'I'm doing my hair'. He rolled his eyes and leant against the banister. "Women," he muttered. Uncle Marcus laughed and nodded in understanding.


End file.
